Silver Moon
by AliceRockTwin
Summary: When a new girl with strange violet eyes apears at forks high will Edward remeber that he was not always alone like he thought? Rated T for future violence.
1. Moving?

Heyy ppl thnks for reading my story

_**Heyy ppl thnks for reading my story!**_

**Bella is a 16 year old vampire Edward met during his rebel years now he is at forks with his family and a mysterious girl appears on school. Who is this girl and why is she so familiar?**

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!!...yet…

EPOV

Another morning of another day. Moments like this I wish I could sleep like a human. I don't have any memories of dreaming but I have heard enough thoughts on the 108 years of existence I have lived to imagine how it could be.

Of course who could sleep -human or not- with Emmett and his insane music.

"EMMETT TURN OFF YOUR MUSIC!!'

It really wasn't the music that bothered me it was actually the thoughts of many nights Rosalie spend with him. I growled at the door. Normally my family had a lot of self preservation but sometimes Emmett got carried away with his imagination…Especially when all the girls where on a hunting trip.

_Edward give him a break, you don't know how hard it is to go without your mate for so much time__. It is excruciating for him. Trust me I have the worst part._

"Yes but I'm sure he could have some more self-control" I said under my breath so only jasper that was on the room adjacent to mine could hear

I heard Jasper's low chuckle and closed my eyes again to resume one of my other thinking poses. How low can they go? Emmett envisions R rated pictures of his wife every second he is away from her and even if jasper tries to hide his thoughts from me I know he keeps an Alice doll with him at all times. If Esme saw my brothers in this state she would take them all to therapy. As that thought passed my mind a small smile escaped my lips. I could perfectly picture my giant brother on a small, pastel-colored room. Jasper would be a little harder to get. My grin widened at the thought of a challenge involving embarrassing my "brother"

"Edward don't you dare even to think about that I saw the ending and it is not pretty" said Alice barging in my room with at least ten bags of clothes on each hand.

"Alice" I said slowly so she could understand. Since repetition didn't help her get the idea that I did not need new clothes through her VERY thick skull maybe talking to her as an infant would.

"I do _**not**_ need new clothes"

"Yes you do" She said with an evil pixie smile on her face.

I knew something was up so I tried to read her thoughts…I immediately zoned her out when one mental picture of jasper on a cowboy costume with nothing but boots and a hat came on. Seriously my family needed therapy. First Emmett and his pornographic view of the world and now my sister giving me images of her husband on a very private moment.

When she saw my visible wince, a satisfied grin possessed her features. "That's what you get for trying to read my thoughts"

I rolled my eyes, and continued the argument we had before that unwanted intermission.

"Why do I need new clothes every time you go to the mall?"

"Would you ever bet against me?"

Dammit, she had me there "No, I would not"

"Then stop asking questions and try these on"

She threw the bags on top of the carpet and left without a word.

I grabbed the bags and positioned them on the far side of my closet. The second I left the last bag Carlisle called me through his thoughts.

_Edward, Could you please come down. We are going to have a family meeting._

I was not surprised. Alice had a vision of this meeting a week ago and both of us new what it was about. Our new location.

Every few years or so we had to move from our house. The reason of this is that we are vampires and vampires don't age. Since we cant age and we are stuck on the age we were changed for the rest of eternity we have to disappear. Humans would find it odd to have a doctor that looked 23 but was really 37.

I took a seat at the table of our dinning room. We didn't need a dinning room at all since we had to hunt animals to survive but Esme, my "mother" was kind of decoration expert and she said we needed one in case a neighbor came to the house.

Everyone turned on my direction when I came in. Their thoughts were quite repetitive. After living with the same people for many centuries you find yourself on very similar situations.

…_Thank you Edward for joining us… (Carlisle)_

…_I wonder if he feels lonely… he is always up in his room and the only way to get him out is to directly ask him…(Esme)_

…_Finally Edward honors us with his presence…(Rosalie)_

…_Hey Eddie wanna restle after the meeting?..common u know u want to…!(Emmett)_

As that thought crossed my head I growled internally. I hated that nickname and Emmett new it.

…_Mmmmm.__.. That's strange Edward was calm a minute ago…Why the sudden flare of anger? Ummhmm Edward?...(jasper)_

…_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_….(Alice)_

Alice is bloking me again I wonder why?..

"Ok now every one knows that it is time for us to move to a new location and I would like to know where we should go next."

The room turned to chaos… at least on all of my siblings minds. The speed at which locations where thought were incredilble.

"STOP!" I said at normal volume knowing that would be enough. Everyone understood at once what the problem was and their thoughts turned apologetic. I gave them all a small smile and turned to Carlisle.

"Well" he said "I was thinking that maybe we could go to one of the houses we already own."

"That's a wonderful idea" Alice said with a certain twinkle in her eyes. That plus the fact that she was still blocking me worried me a to no end.

"I have the perfect place we can go" she continued knowing well enough that all of the family had their attention on her.

"And that would be?..."Rosalie inquired after a minute of silence passed.

"I think we should go to Forks".

**K so that was it PLEASE REVIEW im not going to be like those mean people who ask for reviews so they will post new stories I WILL give a cookie to anyone who reviews :D **

**On the eternal words of Emmett in this story… You know u want to… ;P**

**Ps..Srry bout the mini cliffy…**


	2. Maybe I am

hides underneath magical bubble DON'T KILL ME

**hides underneath magical bubble DON'T KILL ME!!**

**I'm**** sooooo sorry this took so much it was just that I had terrible writes block!...**

**Also ****I'm getting soo many hits I'm bursting with alice-ness!! The bad thing is that only 5 people r reviewing and if that number doesn't increase I'll probably delete this story….DONT MAKE ME DO THAT!!... I know you want that as much as me which is…hmmm let me think…..ZERO NADA ZIP FINITO CERO!! So yeah…. Flames ARE accepted!! **

**ilya**

**Disclaimer:**** Sobs into pillow "I…don't sob own twilight"…. smiles evil-y "I AM working on it thou"**

Forks?

I immediately put on an impressive poker to hide my disgust. I don't have anything against the town but the…dogs that lived on it made me growl.

Everybody turned their faces to me hearing my apparently loud growl of dislike.

"Yes Edward?" Asked Alice with a sly expression "anything wrong?"

"Actually yes Alice there is something wrong….how can you think of going to that town?"

I rolled my eyes at my family that was a little surprised of the relatively long response. Carlisle raised a brow.

"we haven't had any kind of problems since the treaty we did with their leader at the time"

"Yes, but that was then, the present leader could very well forget everything about the treaty and just choose to attack us!"

…pessimistic much little bro?...Emmett

"Yes Emmett if being concerned about this family means my pessimistic features shine through more then you're welcome to call me that all you want"

….no need to get feisty there….

I threw a warning glare at my bear of a brother which he answered with folding his legs and standing on a fighting position.

"There will be no fighting on this house!" Reproached Esme with a look that could make you crawl under a rock.

"Sorry" Emmett and I muttered under our breaths

….this is not over…Emmett

"Now, can we please get back on subject?"

"Surely, Esme" Said Carlisle on a passive tone. "We will hold this to a vote, whoever wants to go to forks, say yes."

With a nod of his head, Carlisle began acknowledging the families opinions. Every body thought it was a great idea. it was quite comical on a twisted way since every time someone would answer 'yes' to Carlisle they would follow it with a side note to me.

…I'm sorry Edward…Esme

…get over it you pig headed idiot…Rosalie

…YESSS grizzlies to spare!...Emmett

…it's for the best…Alice

…I hope Alice knows what she is doing…Edward you need to calm down your feelings are getting darker by the minute…jasper

When Carlisle looked over me I just growled and ran to my room. No need to repeat myself. They already knew my feelings but since the rest of the family thought it was a great idea, I, technically, had no say on this. The decision was clear. We are moving to Forks.

I started packing my large collection of CD's. Knowing my family as well as I did we probably move tomorrow.

I zoned out all the complaining about my attitude from my family. It was impressive that we had lived so many decades together and they still don't get used to my inefficiency to talk.

…Edward don't be such an stubborn jerk...Alice

The only answer she got was me putting a 'my chemical romance' CD and blasting its contents threw my speakers.

I heard her sigh and mutter something under her breath that sounded like….ugh! That unfriendly jerk is s….

I rolled my eyes at the wall and kept packing

…I'm going to burst in through his door and challenge him into a wrestling match!...Emmett

His clear thoughts matched his worlds while explaining his plan to jasper downstairs.

"I don't think that's a very smart idea…I can fell his emotions and TRUST me he's not in a good mood. I doubt you'll get him to fight you even if his door is destroyed".

"Hmmm… maybe but do u think he'll want to wrestle me when I smash half of his music collection?" Said Emmett with an over exited tone

The plan to destroy my CD's already forming on his mind

Before jasper could answer I exited my room so quietly and ran downstairs so fast that when I appeared in front of the both of them with my teeth bared they flinched visibly and took a step back.

"Edward!" Exclaimed Emmett. "We where just talking ab-" before he finished his sentence I jumped on him and tackled on the ground.

Immediately, he composed himself and threw a punch at my stomach and sended me flying across the room…breaking the wall behind me.

At the commotion of the punch the rest of the family came running downstairs.

"BOYS!!" I internally flinched at the sound of Esme's voice. She seemed furious and her thoughts backed my opinion.

…THEY HAVE GONE TOO FAR!! IT WILL TAKE A DAY TO REPAIR THE WALL!!... I laughed at that. Of course she will be concerned about the wall me being a vampire and all.

I stood up and dusted my clothes.

I saw jasper throw me a scared look and I answered with a malicious smile.

…Edward? Are you ok?... don't let your temper get out of control…jasper

"Oh don't worry my temper if perfectly fine." I answered on an overly sweet way.

After that I glared at Emmett, I saw my eyes go from topaz to onyx in a second in his mind. He gulped and stared at me with fear.

…Oh god I've unleashed a monster…

Before he could even move a muscle, I tackled him to the ground. I made sure to be outside now and held both of his arms over his head.

"DUDE! I was only kidding!" Said Emmett pleading to be let free on his mind

Holding his arms higher on a very uncomfortable position I bended over so he could hear me very clearly.

My teeth where bared and when I talked you could say it was mostly a snarl.

"Never…and I do mean never…think of doing that AGAIN! I will rip your arms out without a doubt and hide them so well you will have to run all over the WORLD to find one."

My voice was low and deadly and I could tell that anybody who heard me knew I was being completely serious.

I let go of him and stood up

…WOW! He's almost as moody as when he came back from his rebellious stage…

Faster than anyone could see I turned around and punched Emmett so hard there was a sickening crunch and he flew back to land on a tree.

I had no idea why I reacted that way…

I stood frozen on place with my siblings staring at me with wide eyes

"Maybe I am"… I whispered the three words to myself and ran to the Volvo.

What was wrong with me?

**Soooo there ****you go!!**

**Edward's pretty mess up isn't he?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!! puppy dog face please?**

**GINORMOUS cookies are given to the nice people who review!!**


End file.
